Will It Ever Work Again?
by OC-Ann
Summary: Once ryan leaves marissa finds someone if ryan comes back what would she do...? RM and SS
1. Default Chapter

Ryan please don't leave me I cant believe you"Marissa shouted, as Ryan looked deep into her eyes to see the pain she was dealing with Marissa you know I don't want to do this you my everything why would I want to destroy somthing we built but you and I know this is the right thing for the baby."No Ryan I don't think it is you don't even knows if it's yours that little bitch could be lying to you."Marissa don't say that"Yes I will I hate her she's steeling you away from me and you know she is." Marissa said and began to cryMarissa no one could steel you from me you no that…"Marissa interrupted and said "you don't consider this as taking you away and stealing."Marissa I love you more then anything ever please ooh please doesn't cry you know it kills me to see you crying."Well I guess no you know how I feel" Marissa started running back towards her house Marissa wait please I'm not leaving until tomorrow." Yeahbut the fact is your leaving." And she continued into her house and slammed the door she knew she wouldn't have to deal with her annoying mother tonight because she was out to dinner. As soon as Marisa shut the door she leaned against it and started to cry she knew he was leaving her because that little bitch and she wanted nothing more then him to stay but he wouldn't and even though he said he would call she knew it wouldn't cut it. She went up to her room and pulled out the only thing she knew that would numb the pain…vodka Cohen's pool houseFuck" Ryan whispered Why the hell are you leaving her she's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you know that what if she right and Teresa is just trying to get you to go back with her to chino what if its not yours. No you cant think that way your going back for the babies sake I just wish Marissa could understand why I've got to go…Ryan took off his shirt and pants and was now in a wife beater and boxers he sat on his bed and thought about Marissa: Marissa baby you know I wish I didn't have to do this I love you sooo much you mean more to me then anything and I hope you no I'm doing this only for the babies sake I'm not leaving you for Teressa you're my only love." He then decided he would write a note to her just in case she decided not to show up tomorrow when he would leave. 


	2. Thanks seth

**Coppers house **

**Marissa was sitting on her bed cry when the phone rang who could be calling she thought as she made her way to the pink old fashion looking phone on her night stand **

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Marissa this is Seth"**

"**Oh hi how are you?" Marissa was trying with all her might to hold in her tears**

"**I know your going through the same thing I am I mean my brother and best friend is leaving tomorrow just the thought brought tears streaming down Marissa's face and Seth could hear her weeping **

"**Hey sweeties don't cry were going to be ok."**

"**Yeah I no thanks for calling Seth so what's up?"**

"**Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over and talk about it?"**

"**I don't know if that's such a good idea considering Ryan will be close."**

"**No he'll be in them pool house."**

"**Are you calling me for him to try and get me to see him?"**

"**No I just need to talk to some one and your going through the same problem and so I thought we could talk but its ok if you don't want to."**

"**No Seth I'll be over in 15 minutes oh and Seth thanks I really need this."**

"**Your welcome and don't worry just you and me."**

"**K bye"**

"**Bye"**

**Marissa hung up and began to cry but then she relised well at least I have some one to cry on their shoulder.**

**When Marissa got at the Cohens house she nocked she just praid it wasn't ryan who ansered the door fortionatly it wasn't seth was.**

"**Hey Marissa" seth said as he closed into a huge**

"**hi seth" **

"**join me on the couch."**

**Marissa followed seth and sat on the couch 3 feet aaway from him.**

"**can I get you anthing?"**

"**can I have some water I have a feelings if I'm going to loose so much watter I should probally gain some to." **

**Seth and marissa both half smiled as seth got up from the couch and went to get some water for her.**

**As seth was returning he saw marissa had fully laid out on the couch marissa lifted her legs up as seth came back but places her calfs on her lap when he sat down she needed support and he knew that and she new he may be the only one who really understand. **

**In the pool house**

**Ryan finished his letter to marissa and desisded he would go get something to eat considering the cohens wouldn't me home they went out to dinner right before ryan opend the back door to the house he saw her his angle but way was she here? Then he saw seth her legs on top of her lap and he relised there were tears going down her face and he could here her tell seth,**

" **I just don't understand how he can just get up and leave all his family and friends and me I just don't get I thought he loved me and cared but I guess terressa won and hes going to her side." **

**Seth then said " marissa he loves you more then anything you of anyone would know that he thinks that this baby is his so he going to go raise his kid.**

" **yeah but he doesn't know for sure that its even his how do we know that he's not running off to be with that girl."**

"**Marissa you know he would go if he didn't think he had to I mean why would he ever want to leave you?"**

" **I don't know I guess you right but still." **

"**yeah I guess I kinda see your side."**

**There was silance for awile until ryan opend the door and went in the kitchen as soon as marissa saw him she want to to leave but she couldn't she had to show she was strong. She stared at him until he left into the other room seth could she the tears in her eyes so he moved closer to her and hugged her as hard as he could the were both going through so much and it felt so good to have another person there going through it together. Just as they were grasping on to each other ryan came in and said.**

"**h..hi"**

"**hey,so nice for you to say hi"**

"**yeah really thanks!" marissa said **

" **you guys seriously I wouldn't do this to you if I didn't think it was for a good purpose."**

"**oh so having all your family friends and my self and seth your best friends or so you say being hurt is for a good purposes becasue I would like to understand it if there truly is one because personally no one except you thinks it's a good idea oh wait that girl you moving in with does to I forgot." Marissa said looking back at ryan with the face as to say you better say the right thing**

"**god marissa you know why I'm leaving."**

"**oh that's your reason for leaving gocha well seth I'm out thanks." Marrissa said and kissed seths cheak on her way out.**

"**Marissa I don't deserve this"**

"**deserve what me leaving when I've had enough of your stuipt excuse to leave with that girl yeah I guess your right you deserve to have me with you ever second until you leave and even then I should be so happy because you got what you wanted right and that's all that matter right." Marissa shouted as she ran out the front door "sorry seth I gota go I'll see you later" she said as she ran to her car **

"**Hey seth want to play halo 2?" **

"**no" seth said and he walked towards his room**

Gosh ryan thought why is everyone acting so rude. I mean I guess I did kind of let them down but you would think they would be a little more understanding. I just wish I could take marissa with me or not leave her at least I mean shes just killing me but doing this stuff but I totally deserve it. I just hope when I leave she doesn't do anything stuipt and date some guy that hurts her. Well I'm off to bed and before that I should pack ryan thought to him self so he head towards the pool house.


	3. You've gotta go

When marissa woke up she knew in a couple in hours her ryan would be leaving to chino with his ex who says shes carrying his baby. "Marissa You have to go at least say good bye and try not to break down." she thought to herself Marissa got ready and looked out side the window she could tell this day would be horrible even before it started. Ryan wokeup he knew today was the day he has to say good bye and waking up knowing he was leaving and marissa was mad at him was the worst. Ryan took a shower and got ready and headed into the main house. He saw everyone awake wished this was a dream that he never had to leave he just wished someone would wake hime up form this night mare Marissa headed downstairs and called summer. "heysum" "hey coop" " sum doyou want to come over I need some one to talk to about today this is the worst day of my life I would rather die then go through this." "coop stop don't say that I'm on my way over sweets I'll see you in like 15 k." "k bye" "bye" Marissa grabed a bagel out of the frigde and some cream cheese and the toaster. Whale marissa was eating breakfast summer came in the door. "hey coop hor are you." "like hell I mean how can he leave me how can he just go like this doesn'the care one bit about how I feel I mean I know he tells me he does but does he really?" "yes hedoes you no he does he's going through a lot to but he thinks the most important thing is to be with this baby so he's going and you guys are still going to talk you own a phone." "I knowsum but I love him and it tears my heart apart to think that in a few hours he will have left me for some girl who claims she is caring his baby I mean what if it isn't his." "coopits ok don't worry here I'm calling seth to tel us when he's leaving." "Hey Cohen?" "No this is Ryan" "Oh put cohen on the phone" "ok hold on" "hello" "Hey cohen its summer" "hey summer whats up?" "wellcoop and I were wondering what time ryan was leaving?" "umm I have no clue hold on" "hey ry when you leaving?" "umm I think around 1'oclock" "k" "he says one" "k thanks cohen" "yupp" "waitcoop wants to talk to you." "Hey seth" "hey marissa whats up?" "are you going to say good bye when ryan leaves?" "yeah think so why are you?" "I don't know sum may force me but I don't think so." "wait your not coming why?" "cuz I think it would be oukward with teressa or what ever." "no it wont don't worry."" "I think you should at least say good bye c'mon marissa." "I'll think about it but I'm not saying I will ok." "k well think about it I'll come pick you up of you diside to come ok?" "ok bye cohen" "bye Marissa " Ryan was thinking what the fuck shes not going to say good bye are you kidding me c'mon I'm only her boyfriend or what ever gosh i care about her more then anything i mean I don't expect her to be supportive but at least say good bye. "hey seth did she really say she wasn't coming to say good bye?" "yupp" "she thought it would be to akwards with teressa there and you leaving with her and all." "hmm well I'm going to finish packing." Ryan said as he left the kitchen "I have to go and at least say good bye she thought or at least I should go and make and apperence its not fair to him no matter if he is leaving me his girl to go back." Marissa said this out loud to her self she knew if she was going to go it would have to be now or never even though it was going to kill to see him leave her at least she got to see him that one last time." ryan was packing up his things getting ready to take them out when he saw her. He saw her out the window looking at him although she looked sad and fragile she looked so beautiful. Ryan ran out side nd hugged her really tight and kissed her on the cheek. "marissa I'm so glad you came." "Marissa replied softly I love you ryan and even though you leaving." Ryan could feel her pain he knew she was in bad shape he was her night in shainning armer and he was leaving. "ohh baby I wish I could stay right here with you I wish I didn't have to leave" Marissa look down at her shoes and realized this would be to hard for her so she turn and start walking back to her house. "wait where are you going." "It just hurts to much to whatch you leave i cant put up with it any more." Ryan could tell now that she was cry he ran up to her and grap her arm pulling her into a hug. As soon as he touched her she started balwing. And a tear came down his face. "I'm sorry ryan but I cant do this I cant watch you leave me and everyone I just cant I have to go." "please don't go its as hard for me as it is for you…do you think I want to leave you? Cause I don't more then anything" " I know baby I know" Marissa said with tears stereaming down her face she knew he had to go but she didn't want to.Ryan lead Marissa into the pool house where all of his stuff was packed. "I'll come back as soon as I can I promiss." "I know but ryan what am I soppossed to do just wait here for you hoping you'll come back what if you never do what if I'm waiting here for ever whale your off having baby with teressa." "marissa there is nothing between her and I I have to take care of this babie so it doesn't grow up like I did its not far to it." "I no I just wished this never happened." "me to" "promises me something…you'll never for get me" Marissa said trying to hold her tears in as hard as she could "That's impossible I could never forget you." All of a sudden they heard a car honk. "I guess its time." "yeah" marissa said they bothstood up and marissa hugged him as tightly as she could he hugged her back and it brought more tears to both of their eyes.Ryan lead the way out of the pool house with him bags on his shoulders with marissa holding his hand and following him. He saw teressa standing out side of the car waiting and lets just say she didn't look happy to see them holding hands ryan putting his bags in the car and walked to the front of the house where sandy and Kirsten and seth were standing. "hey guys don't worry I'll be back." "I hope so" Ryan hugged Sandy and Kirsten and told them he would miss tham and thank you for everything.he turned to seth and said, "Hey my man you have fun with summer and watch over my girl he smiled and seth shook his head. "take care of your self and call if you need anything." "I will man and thanks for everything." Ryan walked towards marissa he could see a couple tears running down her cheeks. "hey its going to be alright I'll be back soon ok and then everything will be perfect I just have to go back for a while ok I promises I'll come back I'll never leave you." Ryan had tears trailing down his cheaks but marissa wiped them off with her finger tips and said. "it's ok baby I'll be ok just go I know i will get over it." she smiled at him telling him it was all ok but he knew she wanted to cry up in a ball and just cry for days he knew that about her and he just hoped she didn't do anything stuipt. Ryan leaned down and kissed her "Ryan" "yeah" "can wejust stay like this for ever just right here?" "I wish" "ryan can you promisss me one thing?" "anything" "promises me you'll never forget me no matter what happens ever…and I meen like no matter what happens between you and any other girls or anyone." "marissa you're my only girl." "promiss" "I promiss and I promiss to come back and soon as I can." Marissa want and hoped she could beleive him. She went on her tippy toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "i love you Ryan Atwood and no one can change that i'll never forget you. "i love you too marissa your my one and only girl and i hope you never forget that." 


	4. Hurt

"K Ryan if you coming lets go and if your staying here with this little skinny bitch then stay I'm going."

Ryan looked at her like what the hell Marissa felt like she had been shot the guy she loves was leaving her and the girl he was leaving with just called her a skinny bitch.

"theressa why the hell do you have to make very thing worse." ryan said

" no you know what ryan its fine it was already a prolblem." Marissa said through her tears and she ran away..

"marissa wait"

marissa turned around and said "ryan I'm tired of waiting." And then continued back towards her house

"Fuck ryan fuck why when you try to do the right thing it always turns and shoots you in the back why." Ryan muttered

"ryan if you want to stay I'll be fine"

ryan didn't say any thing he just got into the car. Teressa turn on the car and pulled out of the drive way knowing this was going to be a long ride home but at least she would have ryan in the end even though it wasn't his baby."

Marissa's room

"I hate my life so fucking much"

"sweetie time to come down I want you to help me cook dinner"

"mom I'm not in the mood"

"don't let that scrap hurt you.."

he's not scrap you bitch he's being responsible but I have a hard head on my neck marissa thought.

Just then marissa's cell phone rang she looked at the callers ID it was summer…she didn't really feel like talking to any not even summer right now she let it ring and ring until it reacheres her voicemail but then she realized she needed to change it…once she knew summer had hung up she dialed her voice mail and press one to listen and then change it…

" hey you've reacher my voicemail, I'm not here right now because I'm prolly wither in a bad mood, with ryan, or I ust don't like you and I'm choosing the fact to ignore you or theirs a slight chance I didn't have time to pick up the phone. Well leave me a message love you lotsrissa

"I've gotta change that" marrissa said as she typed 2 so that she could change it.

"hey you reached my voice mail either call meh back or just leave one..peace marissa cooper"

She deisided to stick with an original. She cheacked her voice mails 1 new message from number - summer marissa thought "hey coop are you ok I'm just calling to talk maybe we can chill latter maybe go shopping well call meh remember I'll always love ya coop..summer" marissa pressed 7 Delete the phone muttered after a few seconds…

In chino

"ryan thanks for coming it really means a lot."

"yeah what ever what room should I put my stuff in?"

"umm I thought we could sleep in the same room I just thought it would be easyer."

"teressa sorry but I'm in love with marissa I'm simply soming back because of the baby and I'll just sleep on the couch."

" yeah sure what ever"

ryan placed his stuff down and sat on the couch while dialing the cohens to tell them he was safe and sound…

"hey its ryan just wanted to tell you I arrived in one piece."

"yeah well thanks for callings ryan…"

"bye seth"

"bi"

ryan couldn't get over how distantant seth sounded.

"whatever"

he then dialed marissa cell number

"hello" god she sounded good even though he could tell she had been crying.

"hello is any one there?"

"yeah hey its me."

"me who?" marissa said harshly she new who it was but she was soo mad and hurt by him right now.

"um ryan your kidding right after all that time we spent together you cant even tell my voice from some one else's on the phone?"

"yeah your right I must be the worst old girlfriend in the whole entire world I bet teresssa can tell you voice on the phone." And hung up fast before she couldn't speak because of the tears she knew she had probley hurt him but nothing could even compete with the pain she was going through.


	5. dinner, sleep, and i love yous

"marissa Time for diner…"

"I already ate"

"too bad we would like your company"

"well no thanks I'm going to bed"

"fine good night"

Marissa looked through her closet she couldn't find any vodka then she remeberd she had a little bit left in her just in case dror she always kept a little bottle just in case she ran out. And in this case that was all that she had…for the moment tommorw she would get some more…she made a note of it…she swallowed every last stinking drop of it it was less then she usally drank and she looked through her purse and every where and couldn't fine any more…she cryed out ever lasst tear that was in her body. And then disided to go to bed..she wouldn't' have hardly a hang over in the moring considering she only had four shots the whole night…

In chino

" hey Ry I'm gonna go out."

"is it safe for you to go out getting drunk or what ever when your pregnet?"

"god ryan do you think I'm stuipt I'll be fine but since you look so cute when you worried I'll give in to you tonight but I'm going to rowdeys bar in four dyas with some girls but til then I guess I'll satay sober but just for you.."

"why don't you do it for the baby.." ryan said.

Teressa just walked off.ryan just starried at his favorite picture of him and marissa.

" I'm sorry babe that I messed every thing up." He mutterd down to the picture and then kissed marrisa's head.he climed on the couch got comforterble and placed a blanket on his body.


End file.
